SAO II - Episode 13
ist die dreizehnte Episode der Sword Art Online II Anime-Adaptation, sowie die dreizehnte Folge des Phantom Bullet Handlungsstrangs. Sie wurde am 27. September 2014 ausgestrahlt. Kurze Zusammenfassung Kirito steckte mitten in einem erfolgslosen Schwertkampf mit Death Gun, während Sinon scheinbar hilflos dabei aus der Ferne zusehen musste. Gleichzeitig versuchte Asuna mit Yui durch die Wärme ihrer Hand, Kirito zu unterstützen, was in Kombination mit Sinons blinden Zielversuch für Death Gun tödlich endete. Um das Turnier zu beenden, sprengte Sinon sich mit Kirito zusammen in die Luft, verriet ihm vorher allerdings noch ihren echten Namen und Aufenthaltsort. Direkt nach dem Turnier kam Kyouji zu ihr, um mit einem Geschenk den Sieg zu feiern. Im Verlaufe des Gesprächs schlägt allerdings die Stimmung um, da Kyouji seine Gefühle für Shino (Sinon) nicht länger zurückhalten will. Parallel dazu gibt Shino ihm zu verstehen, dass sie Death Gun durchschaut hat, was dazu führt, dass Kyouji völlig durchdreht und ihr Leben bedroht, sowie anfängt Shino unter das T-Shirt zu greifen. Als Shino einen Versuch wagt zu fliehen, zerrt er sie zurück, wird aber durch Kazuto unterbrochen, der in dem Moment durch die Tür springt. Handlung Sonntag, 14. Dezember 2025, kurz nach 21:45 Uhr Da Death Guns Waffe zerstört worden war, lieferten sich Kirito und er einen Schwertkampf, welcher die ganzen Streamingkameras anlockte. Währenddessen konnte Sinon scheinbar nur tatenlos zusehen, da ihr Zielfernrohr zerbrochen war. Angetrieben von Kiritos Worten, die sie sich wieder in den Sinn rief, versuchte sie trotzdem einen Weg zu finden, etwas zu für ihn zu tun. Parallel dazu, in der realen Welt, erreichte Kazutos Körper einen annähernd gefährlichen Grad der Dehydratation. Krankenschwester Aki machte sich daraufhin große Sorgen, konnte aber halbwegs wieder beruhigt sein, als Asuna ihr die Notfunktionen der AmuSphere erklärt hatte. Yui, die über die Zeit über das Smartphone ihrer Mutter zuhörte, schaltete sich ein und schlug vor, dass Asuna doch ihre Wärme mit Kirito teilen solle, indem sie seine Hand hält, da sie selbst ihre Welt nicht anfassen könnte. Asuna widersprach und legte ihr Smartphone unter die Hand ihres Freundes und ihre darauf und konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld konnte sich Kirito nur schwer verteidigen und erlitt einige Treffer, wobei er Death Gun direkt in seine roten Augen schaute. Das rief wiederum eine Erinnerung an die Einsatzbesprechung, bevor sie damals Laughing Coffin angriffen, in sein Gedächtnis. In seiner Erinnerung sieht er die bedeutenden Mitglieder auf dem Screen, darunter auch ein maskiertes Mitglied mit roten Augen. Kirito sprach den Namen leise aus. Als er den Namen "XaXa" hörte, schreckte Death Gun zurück. Im selben Moment sah er eine Bullet Line auf seinem Umhang aufleuchten, die durch Sinon no-scoped auf ihn gerichtet wurde. Um sich unsichtbar zu machen war es zu spät, Death Gun versuchte es trotzdem, während Kirito schon zum Schlag ausholte. Die Wärme seiner kleinen Familie schien ihn tatsächlich zu erreichen. Sie führte seine Hand direkt an seine FN Five-Seven, die als zweite "Klinge" für einen Double Circular diente. Mit der Wut, wie er sie damals in SAO empfand, durchschnitt er Death Gun in der Mitte. Als es vorbei war, konnte Asuna aufatmen, hatte dennoch einige Tränen in den Augen. Auf dem Schlachfeld in Gun Gale Online trafen sich Sinon und Kirito in der Wüste und gaben sich die Faust. In einem Dialog sprechen beide darüber, was jetzt die beste Vorgehensweise wäre, schließlich könnte der zweite Death Gun immer noch in der Nähe ihres Körpers sein. Sinon verriet ihm dafür ihren echten Namen und ihre Adresse, wobei sich herausstellte, das sie nicht weit entfernt vom Krankenhaus war, wo Kirito lag. Er versprach ihr durch seinen Arbeitgeber Hilfe zu schicken. Um das Match nun zu entscheiden, lehnte Sinon ein Duel ab, Kirito sei schon zu geschwächt, aber sie hatte gehört, dass das erste BoB zwei Gewinner kürte. Sie drückte Kirito also eine Granate in die Hand und umarmte ihn, damit er sie nicht wegwerfen konnte. Da sie gleichzeitig starben, gab es auch zwei Gewinner. Sonntag, 14. Dezember 2025, ca. 22:00 Wieder zurück in der Realität untersuchte Shino ihre Wohung paranoid auf einen Death Gun, fand erleichtert aber keinen. Jedoch schreckte sie auf, als es an ihrer Tür mehrfach klingelte. Als sie jedoch Kyoujis Stimme erkannte, atmetet sie auf. Er wollte ihr zum Sieg gratulieren und brachte zur Feier des Tages eine Kleiningkeit mit. Von Komplimenten überschüttet, wurde Shino ganz verlegen, bis Kyouji das Thema wechselte. Offensichtlich ging es ihm um sein Liebesgeständnis kurz vor dem Bullet of Bullets Turnier. Die Stimmung kippte, denn er wollte hier und jetzt eine Antwort von seiner Angebeteten. Er gestand ihr abermals seine Liebe und umarmte sie, während er wie verrückt auf sie einredete. Als Shino es schaffte ihn wegzudrücken, sodass er rückwärts von ihrem Bett fiel, fingen seine Augen an zu zittern. Er fühlte sich zurückgewiesen und verraten und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. Noch bevor sich Shino wehren konnte, hatte er sich über sie gebeugt und hielt es and ihre Hüfte. Er gab ihr die Anweisung sich nicht zu bewegen, denn er hielt eine mit einem tödlichen Mittel gefüllte Spritze in seiner Hand. Als Shino darauf verängstigt feststellte, dass er ein Death Gun sein musste, gab Kyouji sich anerkennend preis und erwähnte dabei auch seinen Bruder als Death Gun. Shinos Versuche ihn wieder zu beruhigen schlugen fehl, Kyouji sah momentan wie durch einen Tunnel und hatte nur ein Ziel: Mit Shino für immer zusammen sein und griff ihr unter das T-Shirt. Shino fiel in Ohnmacht und fand sich in ihrem Bewusstsein in einem Eisgefängnis wieder. Sie bereute es nun, Kiritos Hilfe abgelehnt zu haben. Plötzlich tauchte jedoch ihr Avatar Sinon auf und hielt ihr ihre Hand hin. Somit kam Shino wieder zu Bewusstsein und schaffte es mit einem letzten Versuch sich zu befreien. Der Überraschungsmoment war auf ihrer Seite, dennoch konnte sie sich nicht komplett von Kyouji losreißen. Ein Kampf begann, der vor ihrer Wohnungtür zum Ende kam: Sie hatte die Tür fast offen, als Kyouji sie zurückzerrte. Unter Geschrei der Kämpfenden brach plötzlich Kirito durch die Tür hindurch und beförderte Kyouji mit einem Tritt zurück in den Flur. Inventar *Sterben **Estoc (GGO) *Kirito **Kagemitsu G4 **FN Five-Seven *Sinon **PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II Sword Skill Imitationen *Star Splash *Double Circular Orte *ISL Ragnarok **Wüste *Toritsu Zentral Krankenhaus *Asada Shinos Wohnung Adaptations Hinweise :Adaptiert von Band 6 Kapitel 14 und 15 *Ausgelassen: **Sinon trank Wasser, bevor es klingelte. **Die Szene, wie Kyouji etwas verloren in der Tür steht, einige andere Details (Temperatur hochdrehen, etc.) **Das Gespräch über Kirito und die Höhle beim BoB sowie seine Eifersucht. **Kyoujis Aufforderung an Shino zu sagen, dass ihr Kirito nichts bedeutet. **Kyouji erwähnte Shino nicht gegenüber den Namen des Medikaments in der Spritze. **Kyoujis Aussage, dass er sie sanft töten wird. **Kyoujis Aussage, dass er nicht die Intention gehabt hatte sie zu töten bis sie ihn zurückgewiesen hat. **Kyoujis Aussage darüber, dass er sie Kirito vergessen lässt. **Die Szene, in der Kyouji Shino den Test mit katastrophalen Ergebnissen zeigt. **Die Szene, in der Shino Kyoujis geistige Verwirrtheit ausnutzt, um ihn mit der Procyon SL zu bedrohen, um ihn glauben zu machen, dass sie ihn töten will. *Geändert: **Das Aussehen der Spritze wird in der Light Novel als Laser-Gun beschrieben. **Kyouji hielt in der Light Novel die Spritze an Shinos Hals/Nacken. **Kyoujis Aussage über das Neugeboren werden, wurde in der Light Novel eingebaut, bevor er von sich und dem dritten Death Gun erzählt. **Als Shinos Kraft schwindet und sie ohnmächtig wird, sieht sie in der Light Novel ihre Vergangheit bevor Sinon sie rettet. Wissenswertes *Die Titel der Episoden 12 und 13 wurden beide im Englischen zuerst mit Phantom Bullet wiedergegeben. Es wurde geändert und Episode 12 trägt nun den offiziellen Titel "Bullet of a Phantom". S2E12 EN SUB Anfang.png|Anfang Episode 12 S2E12 EN SUB Ende.png|Ende Episode 12 Referenzen Navigation en:Sword Art Online II Episode 13 Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Phantom Bullet